


Break

by MellenieJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mild Smut, Personal Growth, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenieJones/pseuds/MellenieJones
Summary: Sometimes the person you love, isn't right for you. And sometimes they are, and just came at the wrong time, it's up to you if you give up or pursue the love you feel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're reading this, thank you so much! Writing is my whole life and even though I don't have the talent that most of the users on this site have, I hope I can entertain you for a bit.
> 
> Before you star reading, this fic is very personal to me because it's based on my personal life and heartbreak, I'm still keeping parts of the show and making part of my story, because I believe somethings are just to important to just cut like that. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that, although this is about me, my life and my experiences, making it a true to life story, it will have a bit of fiction along the way, to make it more interesting.

Betty had her heart broken by her first love. It wasn't nothing as serious as she thought it was, but nevertheless it broke her. The day he decided to do it wasn't great either, the first day of sophomore year, the year she was dreading the most because all the pressure from her mum was getting as suffocating as it could be. She would be going to a new school, one where she only knew one person, Veronica Lodge, and they could hardly be called friends, more like acquaintances from another school they both went to.

 

The morning of the first day was hell. Betty had no one to drive her to school seing that her mum didn't drive and her father didn't care enough to do it. So she grabbed her earbuds, blasted the saddest songs she could find and caught the bus, the first bus. She was going to a school that was far from home, in an attempt to run away from everything she was leaving behind. Betty wanted a new life, a new beginning, away from the drama of her family, away from old friends that weren't really friends, but instead were the kind of friends that only showed up during the good parts in life, during the bad ones... No one was there.

 

When she got at the bus stop where she would be taking the second and final bus to school, still with her music at full blast, she took a sit in the floor, not really caring about the amount of people that were gathering around her. All Betty's mind could think of, was him. The way he couldly had told her that he didn't want her anymore after a year of dating, of long rides with her father - wich by the way were some of the things she hated the most - to see him and his soccer games, after she had given herself to him, after having forgiven him time and time again for things that had no excuse, he just didn't want her anymore. She knew all the times he'd stepped out on her with her friends, with mutual friends. She knew she should not let him go unpunished, he deserved that she had left him, not the other way around. Betty had even thought about it a few times, not being able to figure out why she was still with someone who brought her so much sadness and insecurity. Yet she never thought it would hurt so much when he was finally out of her life. But it hurt. It hurt so much that sometimes the pain was physical, it made her want to vomit, to lie on the floor in a fetal position forever, never letting herself be loved again. Love was shit. It was the only thing she knew and that made her decide that she would never love anyone else, ever. Dying alone was a completely valid option in her opinion, so that nothing would ever make her feel this way again. The weeks passed, her heart still broken but numb. She did not feel anything and there was no problem with that. It was just the way she wanted it. A life without love, without feelings, completely empty of any strong emotion that could hurt her in the future. Her routine was pretty much the same every day, getting up early to catch the bus to the second bus stop of the morning, where all her, now, friends were. Though reluctant she had let these people be part of her day to day, which for a part of the day distracted her from the storm that rose inside her. Every day was practically the same, but this one was not. Nothing could be compared to a day like this.

 

Arriving at the bus stop, Betty notices that there were two new faces, two boys she had never seen before, only at school with some of her friends from the stop. One of them automatically catches your eye. He had dark hair, so dark that for a second she thought it was blue, realizing then that it was an effect of the morning sun striking him directly, his eyes blue and mysterious, as if no one could read what was behind that one mask he was clearly putting on. His face was strong but gentle at the same time, and he was confident, too confident, Betty thought. He was tall, muscular, not exaggerated, just enough for it to be palpable underneath his leather jacket. There was something about him that made Betty feel automatically drawn to him, without explanation, without warning. His friend was the exact opposite of him. His hair was red as fire and his face as friendly as it could be. Upon arriving, Betty addressed one of the boys with whom she had become friends with - Sweet Pea - and asked if he had any idea who those two boys were. "Yes, of course," said Pea, looking at Betty as if she were mad for not knowing who they were, "The right one is Jughead," Pea said making Betty's eyes turn to face once again the boy she has been eyeing since she arrived. "The one next to him is Archie".

 _"Jughead"_ Betty thought to herself. _"You're going to be trouble"._

 

Entering the bus, Betty's heart stopped. There was her ex, in the back, where he always sat, Betty thought it was an attempt to show dominance, making all the people who came in to look into his eyes. Their gazes meet and Betty just wanted to get away but it was too late. Everyone had already gotten inside the bus and were just waiting for her to sit down so they could also take their places.  
She saw him standing up. "No, I can not do this, I can not," Betty murmured to herself. There had to be some way to keep him from coming to her, she knew that if that happened, it would ruin all the progress she had made over the weeks that had passed. So Betty did the only thing that hit her. She sat up and grabbed the first person who passed by his seat by his coat, forcing him to sit by her side. At first she did not even notice who had sat, praying only that he was one of the many boys she had met during the time she picked up that damn bus.  
When she finally lifted her head and looked at the person sitting next to her, her heart skipped a beat.

  
"Uh Hi, is everything okay?" His voice was strong, but it was soft at the moment.

  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry! I do not know what came into my head, I just needed ..." Her breath was racing, as if someone was pressing her lungs.

  
"No problem. Just breathe," He reached and out his hand on her and suddenly her breathing calmed. No one had ever been able to calm what Betty knew to be a panic attack ready to happen.

  
"O-My name is Betty. Betty Cooper," she didn't know why she was telling him her name. But the smile that showed in his face showed that he didn't mind.

"I'm Jughead Jones. Hi Betty," he said still with a smile on his face.

"Hi Jughead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on the previous chapters! It means so much to me that you actually like what I'm writing and seeing that it's kind of a real story it makes everything so much personal.

At first, you couldn’t hear nothing but silence between the two. She would sometimes catch him looking at her from the corner of her eye with a pensive expression on his face, as if trying to understand what the bags under her eyes meant, "well you can try Jug, I don’t think I even know what's wrong with me," she thought . Sometimes it was the other way around and it was her who stared at him, absorbing all she could get about his face, dry and cold most of the time but inviting and soft when he caught Betty looking at him.

 

“So Jughead, you go to Riverdale High uh? I saw you a couple of times actually,” Betty didn’t know what came over her to give her the confidence to talk to him, there was something about him that made her trust him, made her feel the urge to talk to him about everything and just tell him about her life – but she wasn’t going to do that, so she started with the basics, an excuse to look at him without looking like a creep, at the very least.

 

He looked surprised at her question, and Betty wondered if she had made a mistake engaging in a conversation, maybe he didn’t want to talk to the crazy girl who just forced him to sit next to her without any explanation.

 

“Yeah, I do, I’ve seen you around too,” she looked at him and smiled. He didn’t seem at all interested and she certainly wasn’t going to force him to keep any kind of conversation he didn’t like just to make her feel at ease. "So, Betty, tell me, where are you from?" Inside, she felt a heat buildup in her belly, a feeling that was weird and uneasy but good at the same time. By looking at her, you could never guess that she was feeling all those things and she attributed that to the Cooper family ways.

 

“I-I’m from the Northside, actually I think I live next to your friend, I’ve seen him around the neighborhood a couple times, I just moved there,” Jughead looked stunned and she couldn’t really understand the look in his face. “You? Where are you from?” Again, Betty tried to read the look on his face.

 

Before he could answer, the bus came to a stop and everyone was getting ready to slip out. Jughead didn’t even wait to answer the question she had made him, he just left, in the weirdest way he could.

 

“Of course,” Betty thought to herself, “Of course you’re going to think a guy it’s cute and he turns out to be a weirdo.”

 

Veronica was waiting for Betty when she got off the bus and immediately noticed the expression on her friend’s face.

 

"God Betty, it looks like you saw a ghost, what happened?" Upon hearing her friend's question, Pea appeared out of nowhere. "She must be just distracted after the bus ride with the Serpent Prince, never mind her Ronnie.” Pea laughed knowing that by saying this, Betty was going to be extremely irritated.

 

"Wait, Serpent Prince? What the fuck is that?" She didn’t even care about the nonsense that came out of Pea’s mouth, because all she could think about was the term Pea used to describe him.

 

"You don’t know?" Ronnie seemed confused by her friend's lack of knowledge.

 

"Ronnie, I just moved her, how could I know what the Serpents are, or even better, the Serpent Prince? Can someone please explain what that is?" Ronnie and Pea looked at each other with a confused and concerned expression on their faces – Betty was sitting with a somewhat dangerous individual and didn’t even know it – and so Pea began.

 

"Well, the Serpents are a gang," Pea noticed Betty's face and quickly said, "Before you say anything, let me explain everything to you. The Serpents are a Southside gang. Many of them don’t even go to Riverdale High, but those who do, choose to walk without the jackets that would be very telling to their involvement with them.” Betty remembered Jughead’s jacket and remembered how strange she thought it was that he would walk around with a snake spread along the backside of his jacket, at the time she didn’t give it any mind but now it all made sense to her. Jughead was in a gang. She didn’t see that coming.

 

“Okay,” Betty said still trying to understand everything that was being thrown at her. “But where does the prince part come from?”

 

“Well, if you would let me finish what I was saying you would know by now, wouldn’t you?” Betty grinned at her friends remark and allowed him to continue, promising herself she wouldn’t interrupt him again. “Jughead’s dad is their leader, making him Serpent King and Jughead, Serpent Prince. I think that’s it. Now let’s go before we’re late for school.”

 

They went, Betty always a few steps behind her friends still trying to wrap her head around everything Pea had just told her. She had so many questions.

“Was he dangerous?”

 

“Did they do anything that could be considered illegal?”

 

“Are they drug dealers, killers, like the mafia maybe?”

 

**“Why can’t I stop thinking about him?”**

That was the big one. Betty couldn’t stop thinking about how his blue eyes looked at her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention.  

 

 

The morning part of the day was quiet, like most days, Betty attended her classes and listened to everything the teacher was saying as if he were teaching them how to survive in the world. She had to. Ever since she was young Betty had the obligation to be everything her big sister Polly hadn’t been, and those were some big shoes to fill because even though Polly was now pregnant at the age of 18, she had always been the perfect daughter, although very rebellious and irresponsible, and very clearly her parents favorite. Now Polly wasn’t even living at home all because she wanted to keep her baby and, of course, Alice Cooper wasn’t having none of that. So, Polly moved in with the baby’s father – Jason Blossom. Betty missed her sister, missed having someone to talk to about Reggie. She had told her sister about her breakup, but didn’t say how heartbroken she was. Nor everything he had done to her. That was something she was keeping to herself. If even it hurt like hell to keep everything in.

 

At lunch, everything was like usual, she sat at her usual table, with the usual people and ate the usual food. She found herself looking at the stairs every five minutes, and she didn’t even know what she was hoping to see coming down. Right before she was getting ready to leave, Betty caught a glimpse of a fiery red lock of hair peeking through the steps of the worn-out stairs and immediately knew it was Archie – Jughead’s friend.

 

And of course. Right beside Archie, there he was. Their eyes meet for what seemed an eternity and eventually he pulls away, looking as flustered as she imagines she looks. She can feel her face beginning to heat up, her breaths beginning to become irregular, she whole body starting to shake and she knows what’s about do happen, she’s felt it so many times it’s now a regular thing in her mind. Her fists curl up and she winces at the feeling of her nails on her freshly made scars. The pain gave her a feeling of control and she’s been doing this for years, even before Reggie was ever a part of her life.

 

Jughead notices the look in her eyes and gets up from his seat. Before he can even reach her, she runs to the bathroom and Veronica chases her. He knows she probably doesn’t want to see him, he had been a jerk to her on the damn bus but the thought of a Northsider talking to him, was terrifying. He knew the rules in the Serpents. Jughead couldn’t even begin to understand why he was even worried about her in the first place. Maybe it was her pained expression, the bags under her eyes, the sadness behind the green pearls, something about her looked wrong. Just like he felt all of his life. He controls his thoughts and leaves. At every step he takes it feels like his body is getting heavier and heavier. He clenches his fists. A habit he picked up while trying to avoid anything worth feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thinking so far?   
> Leave you thoughts on the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ! TRIGGER WARNING !  
> Mentions of sexual assault in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your teories in the comments, I'd love to know what you think so far. Please keep in mind that this is a true to life story, most of the things written happened in some way in MY life, so be nice

_Betty looked at him and wondered how someone who claimed to love her could hurt her like this, how could someone who claimed to give her the world if only he could make her feel like she was nothing. His face was filled with pure rage – a sight not unknown but nevertheless hurtful, and she was scared beyond believe._

_“You can’t do this type of shit! We’ve talked about this before, they’re not your friends, I am! I am your one and only friend,” Reggie’s words pierced through Betty’s heart like a knife. She tried to speak, tried to tell him that he was wrong, she had friends and he certainly wasn’t one of them… But fear took over her and she remained silent, hoping that he would stop soon enough._

_“I know Reggie, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she knew it didn’t mean anything to him, they were just words and words didn’t mean anything. Only actions did – how ironic that he would think that, his actions showed nothing but the disdain he felt for her._

_At 16 years old, Betty never thought this would be her life. Afraid of the boy that was supposed to make her feel protected, afraid of every step he would take towards her. He was mad because she had slept in Cheryl’s house after finding out that he, once again, had cheated on her with Evelyn. She found out every time he did something like that, eventually he stopped trying to cover it up, knowing that she would never leave him. His mother had called her, asking if she knew where he was, if he stayed with her since that was what he told her. Lying to his mother had never been difficult for Reggie, a thing that had startled Betty from the start, "If he could lie to his mother this easily, how can I think he's going to have a hard time lying to me?" This had sparked more arguments than she will ever be able to admit. Her mother taught her better than this. Despite being controlling and having trouble knowing personal barriers, Alice Cooper was a strong, determined woman, someone who wouldn’t let anyone else step on her and of all the qualities that Betty could have inherited from her mother, this was undoubtedly the one that she needed the most. Enough self-confidence to know that she isn’t a punching bag. That she isn’t his punching bag._

_Reggie always acted the same way when Betty did anything, he considered wrong. It had to do with the outfit she wore, with the amount of make-up she'd put on in the morning-something she'd only begun to do because he said it was the way it had to be._

_"Answer me!" his scream woke Betty from her thoughts. And before she could even realize what happened, his hand reached her face, leaving red finger marks that burned through her pale skin._

Betty came to and realized that she’s lying on the bathroom with Veronica’s arms wrapped around her. For a second, she doesn’t move, her friends tight embrace almost drives her demons away, almost. Her eyes were closed and bad memories roamed through her mind, memories she wished she could forget but knew she couldn’t, not anytime soon at least.  
Finally she opens her eyes, knowing that Veronica is probably worried about her. She looks at the raven-haired girl who can’t help but notice how full of despair her green eyes were and for a second, she felt bad for the girl looking back at her.

Before either of them can say anything, a loud voice can be heard all over the school.

“Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones, report to the principal’s office, immediately,” the intercom was so loud that the sound seemed to come directly from her brain. "Fuck," Betty thought.

” Why now?” Veronica looked at her friends face and kissed her forehead, a small gesture full of love. Betty and Veronica had become very close in the weeks that passed, so much so that Betty even told Veronica some of what happened with Reggie, but not all of it, never all of it. Knowing there was no getting out of it, Betty grabbed her things and quickly got up the stairs, hoping no one in the cafeteria heard or seen her panic attack.

When she arrived at her destination, Betty was out of breath, she ran the entire way, never minding who was staring at her or who made snarky comments about why she had been called to the principal’s office along side Jughead of all people. Before she could even sit down, an overly familiar beanie caught her eye. “Fuck,” she murmured to herself, “He’s already here.”

Betty tried her best not to notice the boy sitting down in front of her. Or the scent that emanated from him – a mixture of wood, which reminded her of fall, tobacco and an after-shave too good to be true – but it proofed to be nearly impossible. There was something about him that made her feel things she didn’t even recognize. She slips up and allows her eyes to wonder to him. Something about him was different now, his face was closed up, his eyes laced with concern or maybe it was something else completely and Betty was imagining things, she didn’t even know him, sitting next to him during a 40-minute bus ride was nothing and she decided to stop trying to understand someone else when she couldn’t even understand herself. Right as she is getting to ready to go back to staring at the worn-out floor of the waiting room to the principal’s office his eyes come up and meet hers. His gaze met hers. For a while they kept their eyes on each other. Betty felt like she was flying in the immensity of his blue, stormy eyes. As for Jughead… Well, he didn’t really understand what was going on but he felt as if something was pulling him to her eyes and he noticed just how green they are.

Betty was getting ready to speak, maybe to ask why the hell he ran away from her or why he stared at her as if there was no one else around. But as soon as she opens her mouth, the door that had been locked, open slowly, Principal Weatherbee emerging from the shadows and asking them to join him in his office.

“Ms. Cooper I’ve been reading your file from your previous schools, and let me say that your record is astonishing,” Betty flushed “One thing that really caught my eye was your involvement with the school newspapers, I even read some of your articles and they were interesting to say the least.” She couldn’t understand why that mattered at all or even why Jughead was there and with a quick glance over to him, she could tell that he knew where that was going.

“Mr. Jones,” Weatherbee continued “Seeing that you run the Blue and Gold, I asked you here to propose that help Betty here and welcome her to be a part of our newspaper staff,” the look on Jughead’s face is clear as water. He’s not happy with the idea of working with her.

“I work better alone,” he said coldly while looking at her, “I don’t babysit.”

“What do you mean babysit? You don’t even know me!”

“I don’t have to, I can tell just by looking at you that you are a handful and I don’t want any part of it.”

Betty clench her fists as hard as she could, how could he judge her like that without ever having a conversation with her? Maybe he was just like Reggie. Maybe he just thought she was nothing. Blood began to find its way out of the cracks between her fingers and the last thing Betty wanted was for Jughead to have one more thing to hold against her so she picked up her bag off the floor and stormed out of the room, leaving the two men baffled looking at the now closed door.

Jughead noticed what she was doing with her hands and he knew very well what that meant because he did it as well. It made him feel like a jerk, he didn’t want to be the reason she did that, ever.

_Betty was backed up to a corner, both hands on the wall, eyes shut closed and her bottom lip between her lips. Reggie was pissed. Anger invaded his body and she knew that the wrong word would set him off._

_“Reg…” Betty began, but before she could get another word out, his hand caught her face and forced her lips shut. She knew what was coming but still she flinched when he threw her in the bed. She closed her eyes again, knowing that nothing was going to stop him now._

_“I’m going to teach you what happens when I have to babysit you”_

_“You’re nothing.”_

_He kept going. Forced himself inside her and Betty felt a small part of herself die._

Jughead wanted to run after her, but he knew it wasn’t his place to do so, so he just let her go.

 

 

After that, Jughead stopped coming to school, Betty noticed his absence the day after the whole Blue and Gold debacle and she was surprised to see Archie standing alone in the bus stop, clearly thinking about something and as much as Betty wanted to ask him what was wrong or what happened to Jug, she refrained. Knowing she had absolutely nothing to do with the whereabouts of his friends or with what was concerning his mind.

Days went on and still no sign of Jughead, so Betty decided that she was going to ask Archie if he could tell her anything about what was going on. Before she could do that, her phone buzzed, scaring Betty.

* _Jughead Jones sent you a friend request_ *

Betty was baffled at the notification that showed in her lock screen, she thought that maybe her eyes were deceiving her, maybe her depression had gotten so bad to the point where she was imagining things that would make her feel better. Or maybe it was real.  
She clicked the Accept button and put her phone away. Now forgetting about Archie and what she wanted to ask him, only focusing on what just happened.

Her phone buzzed again and Betty jumped at the slight vibration she felt in her back pocket.

**“J: Hey, sorry to bother you so early in the morning but I figured you’d be at the bus station already.”**

For a second, Betty didn’t reply, she was afraid he was only going to lash out at her again and she couldn’t deal with it.

**“J: I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. I was a jerk and you really didn’t deserve it.”**

**“B: Yeah you really were. I’ve noticed that you haven’t been coming to school. Is everything okay?”**

**“J: Yeah, everything’s fine. Just needed to take a break.”**

Betty grinned at her phone and felt her heart palpitate, why was he being so nice? Not even a week before that he was running away from her and screaming that he wasn’t going to babysit her. What had changed?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's POV in this one.

**Jughead’s POV**

When he saw her walk out of the room, a part of him wanted to follow her, but that feeling was all too familiar. He had been an asshole to her and no way in hell was she talking to him now. He didn’t even know he was like that. Maybe a result of a shitty childhood and insecurities. Maybe it was a defense mecanism, maybe it was just the way he was. Just like his dad. Never having a easy childhood, sometimes it was easy to forget that people have feelings and that words are the world’s most powerful weapon.

Jughead’s father, FP Jones, wasn’t a good man, never was and he made peace with that. The Serpent leader always felt the need to remind everyone close to him, that good wasn’t good enough, always more concerned about his Serpents than anything else in his life. Liquor was the only thing that made the man happy and that made everyone else around him completely miserable. Jughead endured years of abuse, physical, mental but especially emotional, he felt like he had to, so that his mother and sister wouldn’t. His father never touched Jellybean nor his mother. He made sure of that. He did everything in his power to protect them, stepping in front of them in the alcohol induced meltdowns FP would have, once even ending up in the hospital with a broken collarbone and a dislocated shoulder after his father had thrown him against the wall. Jughead did everything for his mother and sister. Loving them and being there for them when his father sure as hell wasn’t, but it was never enough.

One day, returning from school in seventh grade, Jughead opened the ajar door to the small trailer his family lived in, only to find a disturbing silence. Plates with leftover breakfast still in them, a smell of fear in the air. In the kitchen table laid a note.

 

_“Dear Jughead,_

_I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough to take you with us. And I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough to say goodbye the way a mother should. I never could fight for you the way you did, for me, for your sister, but there’s still time for Jelly, she’s so little, so naïve to your father’s wrong doings, she doesn’t have to grow up like you did, like I did. I won’t allow it. I know you can’t understand why I left you with him, but one day Jug, one day you will._

_I’m so sorry my sweet boy, I hope you’ll forgive me someday, please don’t let him break you._

_Love, mum.”_

 

The words written in his mother’s-tired handwriting, ripped through Jughead’s heart like he could imagine a bullet would. His mother left. She left and left him behind. There was no love, not in his world.

He walks in silent all the way home, lost in his thoughts, lost in the memory of the sound of Betty’s cries. She was different than anyone he’d ever met. Never looked at him like he was trash, like everyone else did. Never looked at him with nothing but kindness in her eyes. But that moment, that moment when he raised his voice at her, he saw her face break, her fists clench up, her eyes turn glossy and for a moment he could see her pain, feel it even. He knew he had to stay away from her. Nothing good could ever come out of a friendship between the two and no one would ever understand. She was a Northsider, that was close to a sin in the Serpent world. He knew all of that and still couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 

The loud nice of his ring tone startles Jughead awaking him from his own mind, relieving the pressure he felt.

 

“BOY GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!” A raspy voice said on the other side. Jughead wasn’t afraid of many things, but that voice made him tremble. His father’s voice.

 

Arriving at the trailer park, Jughead’s heart started beating out of his chest. He knew what was coming. He opened the door and saw the amount of beer bottles that were on the floor, they weren’t there when he left for school that morning. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air and Jughead felt goosebumps all over his skin. He thought about calling his dad’s name, just to check if he was home, but decided against it, choosing instead to sit back on the worn-out couch. Sometimes life felt heavy to Jughead, like a burden. That moment right there was one of those times. The air felt heavy for some reason, he knew something was going on and fear stopped him from making his presence known.

After a few minutes of sulking all by himself, he heard a noise from down the hall. FP’s bedroom door opening.

The air became scarce.

The knot in his throat became unbearable.

“Dad?” the fear was clear in his voice.

“What the hell are you thinking Jughead?! A northsider?” Rage filled the older man’s face.

Jughead’s face dropped.

“What are you talking about?”

 

Betty.

 

“Fangs saw you on the fucking school bus all buddy with a northsider. Of all the girls you could have, a nortsider!” FP got closer to Jughead, anger swiping through his body.

“I was only sitting next to her, there’s nothing more than that.” He wanted to make the situation better. But he couldn’t. He knew that.

FP grabbed his son but the collar of his S t-shirt and held him a few inches from the ground.

“You know the rules boy, stay away from her or you know what’s going to happen,”

 

Betty.

 

“Now get yourself together. You have a job today, with Fangs.” Jughead growled when he heard the name.

Not caring about the obvious pain in his son face, FP continued. “It’s in Greendale, you’re going to take some days off school, I’ll call your principal in the morning.”

Fangs was leaning against the hood of Jughead’s car. Both of them waiting for the man they were supposed to meet. After a few hours, they became to feel restless, weary.

Out of nowhere, a shadow emerges from the shadows.

 

And then another one.

 

And another.

 

Before they could really understand what was going on, a group of twenty man and women stood in front of them.

 

Ghoulies.

 

Fangs looked at Jughead but there was no time. Jughead took a tire iron to the knee, making him fall and yell out in pain. Punches and kicks were being thrown in every direction. There’s no telling how much time passed.

Suddenly it was over and Jughead was left there. His companion looked to him in desperation.  

Blood ran down his face, his face swollen and full of cuts. An image taken from a horror movie. There was nothing to do now.

The damage was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think of this. Sorry for the shorter chapter, just a bit of an explanation of everything that's going on with Jughead's life in this. 
> 
> *this chapter in purely fictional, no conexion to real life*
> 
> Thank u for the love in the last one <3


End file.
